emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6763 (9th January 2014)
Plot A disgusted Alicia drags Leyla off the stage. Dom arrives back at Brook Cottage to find Declan has evicted him for breaking the terms of his lease - subletting to Alicia. Witnessing the incident, Vanessa invites Dom and Gemma back to Victoria Cottage. Priya explains to Dr Cavanagh that she's not been eating. Leyla begs Alicia to not allow her job change things between them. Sam begins asking around for jobs. Harriet is concerned when he and Rachel publicly accuse Declan of setting up without having any evidence to back up their claims. David tells Jai what Priya said about her body rejecting food. Leyla explains to Alicia how she ended up working at the club, saying she had a good job but she got sacked. The doctor tells Priya that the baby's fine but he's concerned about her weight. Alicia finds out that Leyla's boyfriend, Keith, is also the owner of the club and wonders whether Leyla should be seeing Jacob at all. As she's about to leave, the police storm the club and Leyla and Alicia are arrested of soliciting for prostitution. Dr Cavanagh tries to give Priya a number for a support group but she refuses to take it. Alicia begs DC Jeremy to allow her to phone David. Dom asks Vanessa if he and Gemma can stop at Victoria Cottage for a while. When Vanessa agrees, Rhona tells her she thinks she's mad. Alicia is allowed to phone David. She lies saying that she's having a few drinks with Leyla and will be staying with her for the night. Leyla's angry to find that Keith has done a runner and the police have closed the club. Alicia's horrified further to find that Leyla has been living at the club. Harriet offers Sam some work at the church. She advises him and Rachel to get proof before publicly accusing Declan of starting the fire. Leyla breaks down as she realises that she's lost everything. She cries to Alicia that any chance of seeing Jacob has gone now. Alicia invites her to stay at Farrers Barn until she gets back on her feet. Jai confronts Priya over what David told him. He worries that the eating disorder she had when she was a teenager is returning. Priya becomes defensive and tells him to back off. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *James Barton - Bill Ward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Frank - Anthony Mark Streeter *Dancer - Agata Jarosz *DC Jeremy - Adam Stevens Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Break room *Abbott Lane Surgery *Bow Chicka Wow Wow - Club, dressing room *Police Station - Cell Notes *First appearance of Liam Cavanagh. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,020,000 (19th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes